rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark
Mark is one of the early members of The Godless and one of its trusted members. He used be a Guthixian, and a druid, until Guthix's death, he helped to found the Godless Faction, hoping it would help defend the world against the Gods. This character is played by Adventurers. History Early life Mark was born in Taverley, and raised as a Guthixian Druid. His best use was in combat, as he was good with swords and shields. Mark's family was well known to be part of the Taverly health organization. He never was a go to person, and always had problems with those who were a deem opposite god worshiper. Mark once fought against some goblins when the raid nearly destroyed the village completely, killing at least 10 of them while defending his family and friends. Soon during the Troll invasion, Mark shown great skill in hand to hand combat with a few trolls. Death of Guthix Mark lived his life in Taverly as a druid, still on guard from the trolls. Mark at times questioned Guthixian religion, and mostly druids. Soon he heard of Guthix's death, and the death of a old friend of his who was there with The World Guardian aiding, to what most believe, protect Guthix, though some state the world guardian worked against. Mark was devastated and understood the truth of Guthix and left Taverly only to soon be recruited as a member of the Godless Faction, an Faction that wish, together, defend the world against the gods, which is what all Former/Godless Guthixian would want also, but they would wait for "The World Guardian". Mark then became a different man, one who would not only think what's best for other mortals, but also what's best for the world. He became a high ranking member of the faction, due to his past of being a good fighter. He was put in command of the godless, only under Kara-Meir and Biehn. The Battle of Lumbridge. Some time after Guthix was assassinated and the Edicts of Guthix were abolished, a large portal appeared west of Lumbridge Castle. People flocked to the portal, all speculating as to what the portal was, and what would come through it, although most agreed that its appearance had something to do with a god. As time went by, the portal grew bigger, and more people flocked to it. Weeks after the portal first appeared, it finally opened, and Zamorak stepped through it. Seeing cracks of green energy in the ground, power left after Guthix's death, Zamorak started attacking the ground in an attempt to get it, causing onlookers to flee. At this point Zamorak was shot in the back by Saradomin, and at once the two began fighting. Firing beams of energy at each other, they caused a huge explosion, damaging much of the nearby Lumbridge, and forming a large crater, with more of Guthix's power seeping out of the ground. They both created a camp at the edge of the battlefield, and Zamorak summoned his general Moia and some Black Knights, while Saradomin summoned his general Padomenes and summoned some White Knights, which charged at each other, beginning the battle. The gods tasked their followers with collecting fragments of Guthix's power, in the form of divine tears, which were found all over the crater, to increase their power and overwhelm the opposing god. Mark was soon with Kara-Mier, who noticed the battle. Both made a plan, the Godless were to head to the two factions to be spies in them, while Kara remained outside of the battle allowing other mortals to choose a side, and took note of other Godless on their task. Mark was in charge of the spying squad and fighting forces if they were needed. Mark soon overheard of a battle being placed out side of the crater to capture the castle, he got a few Godless, and sent them to the castle, to aid the Duke to defend the Castle. Soon, after that succeeded, with Lumbridge castle being saved, Mark returned to the crater, where the battle went on, the end was near. Aiding Rimmington. Soon, the godless find out that Rimmington is in danger of losing supplies to a raid of goblins. The Godless offered to help, and is currently helping not only protect Rimmington, but also aid in battle for the resources of the small town. An end to a new beginning. After one last day of the battle, it finally ended, Zamorak lost, and Saradomin was the winner. Mark, along with others, looks up at Saradomin, as he looked down at the Adventurer before he left. After that, the rest of the Zamorakian faction men were either killed off, or fled. After the Saradominist left, Mark stayed with some men to collect the remaining resources left behind by both Faction, hoping to use them for supplies, and to share some with Lumbridge. Although, he with his men fought some remaining enemies in the faction, he still managed to live through the battle. A New Member Soon after Mark goes visit Rimmington, their leader Varis Grey spoke to Mark, in hope mark would give him an idea of running another faction. Instead Mark offered Varis to join the godless cause, and be aligned to the faction it self. Varis agreed, having a new position, still with his current one. Mark Also rescued a few people from the grasp of followers, as they also went on and joined the godless. Mark adventures never stops, as he continues to have it with his faction. Activity within the Faction Main Article: The Godless Mark spends most of his time with the Godless, dedicating his time to ensure that all his work is done and that the faction functions well. Activity outside the Faction Mark spends little time away from the faction, but the times that he does he is able to roam the world a bit and train in skills he never has been able too before. The test Mark was once invited to the warrior guild, where he was asked to be tested after an guild member recommended him to the combats masters. Mark accepted the invite thinking no less of it. As he arrived he was welcomed by the masters themselves who were eager to try his skills. Mark was first tested by the master of attack, who made Mark fight against several skilled members, to where Mark had no trouble holding his own against them, only to have several scratches and managed to defeat them, but was noted to have taken to long. Mark was then trained by the master of strength, who tested him by making him lift weights, as well as throwing metals balls and punching throw several wooden planks stacked together. Of course Mark shown promises, but only to a certain level that seemed advanced. Lastly, he was trained by the master of defense, who tested his reflexes counters and blocking maneuvers. Mark finished the test with several scars, which ended wasn't to fatal. The masters than sat together with Mark waiting for the result, they concluded that he is an advanced fighter and is close to master the skills of combat. While waiting Mark had received a message by one of his recruits that the faction needed him as something dire was happening. Mark left before the masters was able to give him a result. So they sent him a letter telling him on how skilled he is. The secret mission Mark given himself mission to locate the person who tried to frame him on killing the khan. Mark went off to the eastern reign of the Hook and in his stealth outfit. Equipment Weapons and 'Armor' Mark went through a number of changed for the past year having from adamant weapons to a Rune sword. Over the years of his training Mark managed to learn the concept of wielding and using a Dragon weapon, and had gotten the weapon from the vault that was in the Godless hall. He also has a Dragon defender from the Warrior's guild, and keeps it as a ambushing/stealth weapon. Mark has shown a great dealing of using a hybrid style armor, making him fast, and durable, balancing himself in those two stat, as well as using magic in rare cases. Mark now has a hybrid armor of each god faction during their battle. Mark does keep the Tuskan war priest armor to the side as it is too hairy for him to handle. Mark also have an ambush/stealth outfit. Trivia *Mark is the one of the members in the Godless known to show extreme pride to what he is. *Before Mark was in the Godless, he was extremely Guthixian, allowing innocents to die thinking it is right for balance. *Mark has stated several time he is an expert in the area of magic and portal, but never gotten tested in it to see if he is mastered in it or not. *Mark has a special trait that he is able to memorize almost anything he sees quickly. This does not include in objects that moves around quickly. *Mark is somewhat a theme-play character, having his combat state at 99, with the rest of his skills being 80 and up. **This being said Mark would be considered a level 92 slayer as he managed to not only damage an Airut alone, but also defeat one during the battle against Tuska, and those on Mazcab. **Mark is a master of combat, but does not know that, as he never completed his test **Mark is considered master in Magic after being seen by a traveling master, who noticed Mark skilll and knowledge of Magic. *Mark prefers to fight with a sword and shield, but ironically dual wielding is something he is known to be better at than a shield. Gallery Mark vs a troll.png|Mark fighting a Troll Mark as a Druid.png|Mark as a druid Mark Fighting stance.png|Mark appearance Mark along with everyone else looking at Saradomin leave..png|Mark looking at Saradomin Mark killing a black knight.png|Mark killing a black knight Mark witnessing Bandos dead head..png|link=Mark witnessing Bandos head. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Guthixian Category:Druid Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:The Godless Faction Category:Incomplete Articles